falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Old School Ghoul
}} Old School Ghoul'Quest name from ''Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide is an unmarked quest in Fallout: New Vegas. Activating the quest Raul Tejada, the ghoul handyman found captive at Black Mountain, must be the Courier's active companion when the player character initiates dialogue with Ranger Andy in Novac, Corporal Sterling in Camp McCarran (or Camp Forlorn Hope) and Loyal at Nellis Air Force Base. There is no set order to which non-player character should be approached first, but Corporal Sterling must be spoken to until his dialogue tree has been exhausted. At the end of each interaction, Raul will start a conversation with the Courier that revolves around both his observation of the characters and anecdotes about his history. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough The Courier must travel to Nellis Air Force Base and initiate a conversation with Loyal, who can typically be found in either his own house, the hangar with the mess hall, or the hangar housing the bomber. After ending the conversation with Loyal, Raul will initiate a dialogue concerning his life during and before the Great War. The choices made will influence which way Raul decides to proceed at the end of the quest, ultimately affecting the outcome. The Courier has an opportunity to hear part of Raul's story but may skip this portion of the dialogue at no penalty. The Courier must then travel to either Camp McCarran or Camp Forlorn Hope depending on the completion status of the quest Three-Card Bounty. They then must speak with Corporal Sterling, a 1st Recon NCR sniper stationed with the rest of his squad at Camp McCarran, defending the region against fiends. If the bounties have all already been turned in to Major Dhatri during the quest "Three-Card Bounty", his squad will have been reassigned to Camp Forlorn Hope. After initiating and ending conversation with Sterling, Raul will initiate a dialogue similar to the one held after speaking to Loyal at Nellis Air Force Base. After concluding this conversation, talk to Ranger Andy in Novac with Raul present. The key topics are what he does in Novac ("What do you do here?"), and what happened to his leg ("Did you do something to your leg?" or "What happened?"). Raul must hear these answers, so repeating dialogue that has already been heard may be necessary. Learning the takedown move is not necessary, but doesn't hurt. After this, leave the building and wait a few seconds for Raul to run up and talk. Raul will initiate a dialogue concerning the Courier's opinion of Ranger Andy's place as a crippled, older man in a harsh world. This is the final conversation wherein he ties the stories of the three men the player character has met thus far to his own story. He will decide to either return to his gunslinging vaquero ways or relegate himself to a quieter life of machine (and armament) maintenance. The decision at which he will arrive is influenced entirely by the Courier's dialogue responses during the progression of this quest. However, he may be swayed to the other alternative with a Speech skill of 66. If the Courier convinces Raul to return to the ways of his gunslinging past, then, after completing the final dialogue, Raul will receive the Old Vaquero perk, increasing his rate of fire with revolvers and lever-action rifles by 33%. Raul's outfit will change to the Vaquero outfit, and he will continue to provide the Regular Maintenance perk, which reduces the rate of equipment degradation by 50%. If the Courier convinces Raul not to return to the way of the vaquero, but to contribute in other ways, then Raul's outfit will change to the Armored Petró-Chico outfit, and the Regular Maintenance perk will be replaced by the Full Maintenance perk, which reduces the rate of equipment degradation by 75%. Notes * The non-playable characters can be talked to in any order. ** If the quest doesn't start, speak to Loyal and Raul will come talk to the Courier, then they can proceed to speaking with the other two non-player characters. * If Raul doesn't come to talk after speaking with one of the people, leaving the location of the person spoken to may prompt the response. * Despite Raul's sympathies for the Legion, it is not possible to complete this quest if the Courier has been branded a terrorist by the NCR. Even wearing NCR faction-clothing will not help it advance, as Ranger Andy in particular can see through faction disguises. No negative effect will come from completing this quest before completing Legion quests. Bugs * It is possible that talking to Ranger Andy in Novac will not trigger Raul to speak to the Courier. This will make it impossible to start or continue the quest, even if one has not learned Ranger Takedown prior to having Raul with them. **''Note: this bug may be corrected on the PC version by using console commands. See the section marked "Quick Walkthrough" for details.'' **For Xbox Users, loading the the previous auto save from exiting the bungalow, and then Raul may initiate the dialogue. ***Another solution for Xbox users is to change the sequence of which NPC Raul overhears, i.e. instead of going to Ranger Andy last, go to him first or second before either Loyal and Sterling. * It is possible that Ranger Andy will not engage in dialogue at all, resulting in an inability to progress in the quest. Even though the HUD will zoom in to make it seem as if he is about to talk, the HUD will automatically zoom back out, making it impossible to speak with Ranger Andy. * If the Courier has already learned the Ranger Takedown technique from Ranger Andy in Novac without Raul present, this can be corrected by using the console and typing the following exactly: ** . This '''must be done in an indoor area. Transition to an outdoor area and Raul should initiate conversation. If that console command doesn't do the trick, try , then talk to Raul and pick his new dialogue option about Ranger Andy. ** Worth a try if nothing else is working with the Ranger Andy/Raul interaction. If all dialogue options with Ranger Andy have been completed, open the console and target Ranger Andy, or enter . This can reset all his dialogue options by entering . (This will also reset any other NPC dialogue, so be careful!) Once this has been done, close the console and speak to Ranger Andy. He will now talk as if himself and the Courier never met, allowing the Courier to trigger the Raul interaction, once walking outside, if he is a companion. ** Also, if Raul does not relay more of his story after speaking with Corporal Sterling, a similar console command: may be used . Again, if the previous console command doesn't help one can try and select the dialogue line about Sterling. ** And, lastly, if Raul is not engaging in dialogue after meeting Loyal, one can of course use the console to fix that as well: will open the "spontaneous" dialogue, will give the ability to talk to him — "You wanted to say something about Loyal…". * It is possible that Raul will engage in conversation with the player about Loyal even if Volare! has been completed and Loyal's conversation tree has been exhausted. This event was triggered just by walking close to Loyal. * It is possible that the Courier will be unable to talk with Corporal Sterling (sometimes other members of 1st Recon are also affected). He only replies with a generic line without opening dialogue if he is stationed at Camp Forlorn Hope. This happens if the Courier asks 1st Recon stationed in Camp McCarran for help taking down Driver Nephi and kills him solo, so members of 1st Recon are transferred to Camp Forlorn Hope. This may be fixed by spawning Driver Nephi and letting the rangers kill him: . * Raul doesn't start the final conversation after talking to all 3 Characters and receiving all 3 NPC-related dialogues from Raul. To avoid this, the Courier must not talk to Loyal after completing the quest Volare!, when he thanks them for making his dreams a reality; can't initiate the side-quest I Don't Hurt Anymore AND talk to Corporal Sterling; can't talk to Ranger Andy prior to having Raul as a companion. After having Raul as a companion one can talk with Loyal, Corporal Sterling and Ranger Andy in whatever order you want, as long these conditions have been fulfilled. (This was tested in three different playthroughs.) Sometimes, if the final conversation does not occur, it can be remedied by declining to continue listening to Raul's conversation after speaking to the last person, by saying "Not now Raul", and then re-entering the related dialogue (on Xbox with Corporal Sterling last). This can also be fixed by trying different responses when Raul asks for your opinion on the NPC talked to before he begins his last story. Keep in mind, this may mean changing the decision Raul makes at the end of the quest, so make sure you can pass his speech check to ensure you get the ending you desire. However there is another possible alternative do the quest backwards, meaning start with Loyal, then Sterling and lastly Andy. ** If Raul won't initiate the final conversation, open the console, click on Raul and try the following commands: followed by and finally . ** Note that it's not case sensitive, and you MUST click on Raul before entering the "startconversation" command. ** If Raul won't initiate the final conversation and speech check, It may have something to do with the responses you give Raul. Depending on your responses to his queries regarding how the older individuals are carrying on their lives, it has an effect on which perk Raul wants to take, and therefore which perk you would have to speech check him into taking. For Example saying "Ranger Andy just doesn't believe in himself and that's the only thing holding him back" gives a +1 of sorts toward Old Vaquero, whereas answering that he's finding a way to make himself useful in his old age (or whatever) gives +1 to Full Maintenance. There are more than two given options to respond to Raul, so 'neutral' choices are mixed in; this makes it easy to end up with a 'tie,' which can bug out the remainder of Raul's conversation so that the option to convince him towards one goal or the other via the speech check just doesn't happen (because the game isn't sure which one to give you). A way to resolve this is to choose all dialogue options that are geared toward persuading either the Old Vaquero or the Full Maintenance. * There is a possibility that if one fast-travels immediately after exiting Ranger Andy's Bungalow, Raul's dialogue option will not be triggered. Just wait a minute to see if the trigger occurs. Note: This may have been fixed in a patch, as if you "Talk To" Raul, one can scroll down & ask him what he wanted to say after visiting Ranger Andy's, but didn't have the chance to. * Loyal may go missing after completing Volare! This is because the hanger with the B29 is replaced with another cell. Loyal may be stuck in the old cell. ** To fix this, enter into the console when you're in the B29 version of the hangar. * A known bug occurs with Corporal Sterling where he sometimes disappears from the game. After completing the quest Three-Card Bounty, when Corporal Sterling and 1st Recon should be relocated to Camp Forlorn Hope, they all disappear instead, making the quest impossible to finish. Category:Fallout: New Vegas companion quests Category:Fallout: New Vegas unmarked quests Category:Novac quests de:Ein Ghul der alten Schule es:Necrófago de la vieja escuela ru:Гуль старой закалки uk:Гуль старої закалки